Silent Visit
by violetlou
Summary: One shot. As all the Titans lay fast asleep in their beds, a stranger comes out of the shadow. Silently watching, wanting to be known to that person once more but he can no longer see him. For he was someone back then but now he’s no one. Only part of the past that he can never come back to.


A/n: Please be kind! I'm new so it may not be great but comment's are encouraged.

-SILENT VISIT-

The Titans came back late at night after a day of super heroing. For some reason the H.I.V.E five , Control freak, Mumbo Jumbo, Atlas, and kitten decided to cause trouble in Jump all at the same time. It took them the whole day to apprehend and send them back to prison. So after a hard and tiring day, they all marched up to their respective rooms not even bothering to eat and all collapsed into their beds, well except for a certain teen wonder. He was having second thoughts of whether he shoul finish up the police reports or go to sleep. He went with the latter after remembering he hadn't had any solid sleep for the last three days. He laid on his bed and gave a long yawn, he blink as his eye lids became heavy. He hadn't realized he was this tired and moments later he fell asleep.

As he dozes off a shadow emerged from the darkened corner of the Titan leaders room and made his way to the sleeping teen and sat beside him. Robin didn't stir, showing how dead tired he really was. The stranger chuckled knowing if Robin was really tired he won't be woken easily. He stared at the older teen then gently brushed off Robins bangs that were obscuring his mask. To his surprise Robin didn't even flinch instead he seemed to lean to the touch.

"It's good to see you again Dickie-bird" The stranger gave a silent sigh then stood up moving towards Robin's dresser and moved aside the costumes. Then he pressed his palm into the wall revealing a hidden panel of control. He quickly dialed in the codes. The wall then opened a secret compartment were it contained the Red X suit. He quickly took it then went back towards Robin's bed side. He stood there for a while before whispering.

"I miss you bro" then he turned to leave but before he could take a step…

"I miss you too Jay"

Jason whipped his head around then breathed a relieved sigh as he saw that Robin was still fast asleep. He smiled warmly, having heard his brother say that he missed him even though asleep made him happy. Now he knows Dick hasn't forgotten him. He then turned around but abruptly stopped as he felt something wet trickle down from his face. He brought his hand up to his face and realized that tears were streaming from his eyes. He bit his lips trying to stifle his sobs. He had missed his older brother dearly. He wanted to shake him awake and tell him his alive, well and breathing. He wanted things to go back to before, where Dick would always do goofy things to cheer him up, standing up for him against bullies, going up against Bruce's rantings and even pranking the guy from time to time. Those were the good days and he wanted things to be like that again. But he no longer deserves that, he wasn't the same person he once was.

 _"If Dick finds out what I've become he'll be ashamed of me and I can't live with that. It's better if he doesn't know"_

Jason thought to himself as he exited through the window.

"See you around Dickie-bird" He looked back once more before disappearing in the dead of night.

"JASON!" Robin shouted as he bolted upright, arms reaching out. He scanned his room for something off but found nothing except his curtain fluttering and his window open. He slightly shivered and hop off his bed to close it. When he got closer he noticed it was still dark and glance at his alarm clock sitting by his bed side table, it read 1:15 am. He then turned his sight at the full moon shinning beautifully. He allowed a smile to creep up on to his face as he remembered what he and his little brother used to do back at the manor.

 **Flash back***

 **It was midnight when the batmobile returned to the bat cave. Its young passenger jumping out and chatting animatedly.**

 **"That was so much fun. Did you see me swoosh out of the shadow taking the bad guy out in second" the young Robin exclaimed.**

 **"Yes I saw it" Batman said for the fifth time.** **"Are you forgetting something?" he asked as he eyed Robin.**

 **"Huh?"** **He tilted his head towards the direction of the Bat computer where a much younger child lay fast asleep on a chair.**

 **"Oh right!" the boy wonder then went towards the sleeping boy and shook him gently.**

 **"Hey Jay-bird…wake up" he said softly but the kid just moaned.**

 **"Five more minutes" Robin chucked at Jason's reply.**

 **"If you say so, I'll just go star gazing with Bruce then"**

 **"Wha- no, star gazing is our thing!" exclaimed Jason as he jumprd off of the chair.**

 **"C'mon then" Robin said and both of them started to run towards the stairs when they were greeted by the family's butler.**

 **"Master Richard I propose you change out of costume before heading up stairs. You know the rules"**

 **Minutes later Dick was now wearing his pajama and both him and Jason headed up.**

 **"Night Alfred" both the boys chanted.**

 **"Good night as well to you young masters. There is warm milk and cookies waiting for the both of you up in the balcony now go along"**

 **"You're the Best Alf"**

 ***End of flash back***

Robin smiled at the memory then closed the window and headed of back to his bed.

"I hope you're happy wherever you are"

Robin then drifted back to sleep.


End file.
